Coup franc
by Ann O'Neem
Summary: Hibari Kyoya est franc, direct, cru dans ses propos. Cependant, il y a des fois où Tsuna aimerait qu'il garde sa bouche fermée.
1. Où Hibari prouve qu'il a des sentiments

**Hello~  
Êtes-vous prêtes à lire la stupidité qui a traîné dans ma tête durant tout la journée et m'a empêchée de travailler ?  
Attention, contient un vocabulaire plutôt cru (nan, pas tant que ça), pas de lemon, Hibari, Byakuran et un pauvre poisson. Je pense que c'est tout ^^**

* * *

**Coup franc**

Tout le monde savait que Hibari Kyouya, le terrifiant préfet du comité de discipline de Namimori (ainsi que la tête de l'Organisation), disait toujours ce qui lui passait par la tête.  
Tout comme tout le monde savait que le jeune homme n'hésitait jamais à lancer son avis sans se soucier des personnes présentes ni des répercussions que pourraient avoir ses paroles.  
Parce qu'il était Hibari Kyouya, tout simplement.

Cependant, Sawada Tsunayoshi, boss en formation de la renommée famille mafieuse Vongola, aurait préféré que son Gardien du Nuage garde sa langue dans sa poche. Réellement.  
Parce que ça lui aurait évité bien des situations gênantes en public suite à une phrase de l'autre jeune.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, déclara Hibari en vrillant ses yeux glaciaux sur l'adolescent âgé de seize ans.

- O-Oui ? couina ce dernier en se recroquevillant sur place et en maudissant son tuteur.

Reborn, désormais libéré de sa malédiction et en congé sabbatique, lui avait envoyé une jolie lettre remplie de menaces qui assurait à son élève que s'il osait crier son fameux Hiee durant l'absence du meilleur tueur au monde, le jeune allait le sentir passer.

De ce fait, Tsuna avait fait de son mieux pour éviter les personnes effrayantes (sans succès) et avait réussi (pour le moment) à ne pas déroger à la règle de Reborn. Pour le moment.

Car Hibari Kyoya, l'effrayant préfet qui avait changé d'école en même temps que le petit châtain, se trouvait devant lui avec son habituel air sombre qui semblait annoncer au boss en formation qu'il allait bientôt se faire mordre à mort.

- Hier soir, continua son gardien du nuage.

Tsuna se tendit et rentra inconsciemment sa tête entre ses épaules tout en recherchant dans sa mémoire ce qu'il avait bien pu faire la veille. N'avait-il pas été avec Yamamoto et Gokudera aux arcades pour jouer un peu ?

Oh mon dieu, Hibari devait sans doute lui en vouloir pour avoir été en pleine semaine s'amuser alors qu'il devait étudier ! Ça devait être ça !

Le châtain, plus aussi petit que durant ses premières années sous la tutelle de Reborn, se prépara au pire et remarqua du coin de l'œil que l'expression qu'arborait le préfet était neutre. Bien, il n'était pas encore trop fâché. S'il argumentait bien, Tsuna pourrait s'en sortir avec quelques écorchures.

- J'ai joui, acheva Hibari sans se soucier le moins du monde des personnes présentes.

Ah. Tsuna avala nerveusement sa salive et se demanda tout en paniquant intérieurement ce qu'il devait faire. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que son gardien le plus solitaire était venu lui déclarer cela ? Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Était-ce à nouveau une des illusions de Mukuro ? Non, il l'aurait senti, la dernière fois, il avait remarqué la supercherie lorsqu'un faux Gokudera avait commencé à faire un strip-tease sur son banc pendant que Yamamoto faisait du djembé avec la tête de Hibari.

Donc, si ce n'était pas une illusion, ni un rêve (il avait vérifié en se pinçant le bras), ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

Hibari Kyoya était bel et bien devant lui et avait bel et bien déclaré que hier soir, il avait joui.

Bien. Une fois que l'information fut correctement enregistrée dans le cerveau du châtain, ce dernier plaqua un sourire aimable sur ses lèvres (ranké premier dans la liste des 'sourires les plus encourageants qui forcent tout le monde à obéir la moindre de ses envies' par Fuuta) et prit la parole avec une voix apaisante.

Du moins, il l'aurait prise si Hibari n'avait pas continué.

- Après m'être masturbé, ajouta-t-il calmement.

Les yeux bruns clairs de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent largement et il sentit son cœur s'accélérer ainsi que sa respiration se bloquer. Mais pourquoi son Gardien du Nuage lui sortait-il cela ! Et pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'avait-il fait au bon dieu pour mériter pareil traitement ? Était-ce à cause de son père ? Si oui, il se ferait un plaisir de le tuer, ça faisait plusieurs années qu'il y pensait. Depuis qu'il avait invité Byakuran à son anniversaire et que ce dernier, complètement ivre, lui avait fait une déclaration enflammée devant ses gardiens. (La salle qui les avait accueillis était encore en réparations).

Essayant de garder une respiration normale, il ne voulait pas faire une crise d'hyperventilation, Tsuna continua à afficher son sourire aimable, bien qu'un peu crispé, et attendit la suite. Parce que son intuition le tiraillait en lui hurlant que ce n'était pas fini et que son calvaire ne faisait que commencer.

- En pensant à toi, asséna Hibari en confirmant le pressentiment du châtain.

Ce dernier retint du bout des lèvres son Hiee et porta une main à son cœur pour s'assurer que celui-ci ne s'était pas arrêté sous le choc que lui avaient donné les paroles du préfet. Une fois qu'il fut assuré que son rythme cardiaque était convenable (bien qu'un peu trop élevé), Tsuna leva ses yeux largement ouverts par la surprise des propos d'Hibari et finit par se rappeler comment les êtres humains communiquaient.

- Pardon ? gargouilla-t-il en essayant de garder son calme.

Ce devait être une blague. Ça le devait ! Parce qu'avoir Hibari Kyoya lui affirmer qu'il se masturbait en pensant à lui devait être une blague. Forcément ! Ça, ou les illusions de Mukuro avaient finalement marché et il était devenu fou. Enfin, il avait comme même tenu trois ans, ce n'était pas rien.

- Hier soir, j'ai joui après m'être masturbé en pensant à toi, répéta calmement Hibari tout en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils comme si cela l'ennuyait de devoir répéter des choses aussi simples.

D'accord, Tsuna n'avait pas eu de problèmes d'audition. Hibari, son terrifiant sempai, avait bien sortit une phrase que le châtain n'osait même pas déclarer dans sa tête sans rougir comme une pivoine. C'était déjà ça de gagné. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à comprendre pourquoi Hibari lui avait dit cela. En plein jour et en public. Sans oublier avec ses tonfas à la main.

- Je vois, murmura Tsuna en continuant à sourire aimablement (même si ses joues commençaient à lui faire mal tant ses lèvres étaient crispées). Et ?

- Prends tes responsabilités, jeta Hibari en faisant volte-face pour partir d'un pas souple.

Laissant derrière lui un jeune aux joues rouges comme des tomates et une classe entière qui radotait sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Tsuna baissa sa tête de gêne et crispa ses poings sur l'étoffe de son pantalon. Décidément, Hibari Kyoya était peut-être un gardien du nuage exemplaire (peut-être un peu trop violent et sociopathe...), mais sa manie à sortir tout ce qui lui passait par la tête finissait toujours par donner des répercussions qui échouaient toujours au boss en formation.

* * *

Après _l'incident_ (comme l'avait appelé Tsuna), le jeune Vongola dut faire face à un raz-de-marée de rumeurs insinuant qu'il sortirait avec le préfet et serait même fiancé avec ce dernier. Sans oublier les fangirls...

De ce fait, Tsuna dut faire une croix sur son rêve d'une relation avec la belle Kyoko vue que cette dernière était une partisane acharnée du club de fans auquel _l'incident_ avait donné naissance.

Les jours passèrent et le châtain cessa bien vite de se soucier du comportement de son gardien du Nuage, ses pensées s'étant focalisées sur la sex-tape que Byakuran avait volée dans un monde parallèle et diffusée sur la toile de la pègre.

- Non, Byakuran, l'excuse que ça vient d'un autre monde ne te permet pas de la diffuser, gronda Tsuna en fusillant du regard l'écran qui lui montrait le visage souriant du Boss Millefiore.

- Mais, Tsunayoshi-kun~ fit l'albinos avec son intonation chantante, J'ai eu le consentement des participants...

- Des participants de ce monde peut-être, rétorqua acidement le châtain en restant ferme sur ses positions. Mais pas de leurs alter ego ! Et en tant que Sawada Tsunayoshi de ce monde, je refuse que cette vidéo dégradante soit diffusée, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Mais~ chantonna Byakuran en souriant avec son habituelle malice. En tant que deuxième participant de cette vidéo, j'ai voix au chapitre, non~

Les yeux de Tsuna se rétrécirent et, s'il n'y avait pas eu un écran et des centaines de kilomètres entre eux, il aurait certainement étranglé son interlocuteur.

- Je te le promets, Byakuran, siffla le plus jeune en baissant dangereusement sa voix. Lorsque je te mettrais la main dessus, tu regretteras immensément d'être venu au monde...

Le jeune Boss (qui commençait à prendre en main quelques affaires de la famille Vongola) constata avec satisfaction que l'albinos avait légèrement écarquillé ses yeux violets, signe qu'il avait pris en compte la menace. Bien, ça le calmerait pour les trois prochaines heures. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour continuer à parler avec Byakuran (*tousse*le menacer*tousse*) mais fut surpris par une main qui se posa sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable et le ferma sèchement. Cillant avec incompréhension, Tsuna leva ses yeux vers le propriétaire de la main et sentit une légère chape de sueur froide commencer à se former sur sa nuque.

Hibari Kyoya, ses sourcils froncés et une aura mécontente, se trouvait de l'autre côté du bureau que le châtain utilisait pour ses affaires concernant la pègre.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, murmura le jeune aux cheveux noir avec une voix basse et menaçante.

L'interpellé déglutit bruyamment et se demanda si son gardien était venu s'assurer qu'il prenait bien ses responsabilités concernant l'incident. Cependant, comme cette idée était complètement absurde, le Boss en formation la repoussa dans un coin de son esprit et se concentra sur la menace en face de lui.

- Quand tu parles ainsi à l'herbivore aux marshmallows, continua Hibari en s'approchant lentement du châtain.

Celui-ci se demanda si c'était le moment où il devait reculer tout aussi lentement et s'enfuir en courant. Mais, comme il se trouvait au cinquième étage d'un building bien gardé et que le préfet se trouvait près de la porte, Tsuna avait autant de probabilités de s'en sortir que Reborn d'être aimable avec Skull. C'est-à-dire, aucune.

- Ça m'excite, acheva le Gardien du Nuage Vongola.

Tsuna sentit son cœur faire un bond et il s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres.

- C'est bon à savoir, marmonna-t-il sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il disait tant le jeune était sous le choc.

Mais que venait donc de lui dire le brun ?! Il n'avait pas rêvé, hein ? Il l'avait bien dit, hein ? Il n'était pas fou, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, c'était Mukuro ? (À des kilomètres du bureau, un jeune à la coiffure fruitée éternua)  
Ce fut alors que, dans un état de pure confusion, Tsuna baissa ses yeux et les posa sur son ordinateur portable.

- Hibari, dit-il avec une voix tirée, Tu as mal fermé l'ordi. Ils ont tout entendu.

- Et je vais me faire un plaisir de le faire circuler~ s'exclama la voix guillerette de Byakuran.

Tsuna enfouit son visage dans ses mains et soupira lourdement.  
Puis, il se fit mordre à mort par Hibari qui n'avait pas apprécié sa réaction à sa déclaration romantique.

* * *

**Bien, comme ce fut court, je me demande si vous voulez en lire plus... À vous de me le dire ^^**  
**PS : Les reviews sont bienvenues et je ne mords pas ;)**


	2. Où Dino aurait mieux fait de la fermer

**Je pensais qu'en écrivant le premier chapitre, j'aurais la paix avec ces idée agaçantes (bunny plot en anglais. J'adore cette expression) qui m'empêchent de travailler. Cependant, j'avais tort. Parce que la suite m'a tout autant tourmentée... Bien sûr, je ne sais même pas d'où est venue cette idée d'un Hibari aussi direct mais bon... sinon, les RAR sont en bas de page ;)**

**Attention, ceci contient des stupidités (en grand nombre), un vocabulaire cru (Hibari quoi), un Tsuna qui vire au psychopathe, un Dino un peu déboussolé et que sais-je d'autres... Byakuran (paix à son âme le pauvre petit) ^^**

* * *

**Coup franc  
**_Où Dino aurait mieux fait de la fermer_

Sawada Tsunayoshi était au bout du rouleau. Et cela, par la faute d'une seule personne. (En fait, six)

- Tu as fait quoi ? susurra le châtain en fronçant ses sourcils et en fusillant discrètement des yeux son interlocuteur.

- Heu, hésita ce dernier en passant nerveusement une main dans sa chevelure blonde. J'ai dit à Kyoya que le secret pour séduire une fille était d'être honnête sur ses sentiments ?

Tsuna grogna et posa bruyamment son front contre la table en bois poli et marmonna des choses sans queue ni tête que le blond à ses côtés parvint à traduire en des malédictions dirigées à son encontre.

- J'ai mal fait ? demanda piteusement l'adulte en posant une main sur l'épaule du châtain.

Mauvaise idée. Le plus jeune leva doucement une main aux doigts fins et à l'apparence fragile et la posa sur celle du blond pour ensuite l'enserrer entre ses doigts. Un craquement sec retentit dans la grande salle où ils étaient réunis et des murmures inquiets résonnèrent dans le dos des deux jeunes mais aucun des deux ne s'en soucièrent.

- Oui, affirma enfin Tsuna en énonçant clairement chaque syllabe avec un air sérieux. Tu as mal fait.

- Oh, constata simplement le blond avant de déglutir nerveusement. Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- À part me raconter ce qu'il aimerait me faire durant l'assemblée matinale des élèves ? fit le châtain sèchement. Tu veux vraiment savoir, Dino ?

Ouch, le Boss des Chiavarone rentra sa tête entre ses épaules et essaya de ne pas sourire. Mais c'était difficile car rien qu'en imaginant Hibari Kyoya (la reine des glaces comme aimait l'appeler secrètement l'italien) sortir des propos pareils à son adorable petit frère, Dino ne put s'en empêcher, il éclata bruyamment de rire.

Pour aussitôt s'arrêter lorsqu'il sentit clairement chaque os de sa main se fragmenter en de minuscules morceaux sous la simple pression des doigts de son adorable petit frère qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché et qui avait décidément traîné trop longtemps avec Reborn.

- Arrange-moi ça tout de suite, menaça Tsuna en prenant une voix si basse et menaçante que le blond sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

- On t'a déjà dit que lorsque tu parles comme ça, ta voix est vachement excitante ? demanda faiblement Dino en récupérant in extremis sa main avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse à jamais sous la colère de son collège.

Tsuna soupira et ferma brièvement les yeux. Bien, il avait espéré ne pas devoir recourir à cette méthode mais le blond ne lui avait pas laissé d'autres choix.

Plaquant son sourire aimable (et ignorant les multiples soupirs énamourés que cela provoqua dans la salle de réunion), le châtain sortit de son sac un CD et le posa doucement sur la table en bois pour ensuite le pousser vers l'autre Boss.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda ce dernier en regardant l'objet avec circonspection.

- La sex-tape originale, sans censure, que Byakuran a voulue mettre sur internet après le succès de la première, déclara Tsuna sans rougir ni cesser de sourire aimablement.

Dino déglutit difficilement, ses joues rouges comme des pivoines et défit légèrement sa cravate comme s'il avait subitement des difficultés pour respirer.

- A-ah bon, balbutia-t-il en vrillant son regard sur le CD comme si c'était la solution à tous les maux existants sur terre.

- Elle est à toi, continua son adorable petit frère avec son ton calme et son sourire engageant. À une seule condition. Fais en sorte qu'Hibari cesse de me dire ce qu'il a envie de me faire aussi crûment.

Le boss des Chiavarone acquiesça vivement et sortit aussitôt son téléphone pour ensuite passer un appel, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Ses doigts tremblants sous la pression ressentie (Tsuna pouvait avoir un regard menaçant très efficace), le blond appuya sur les chiffres nécessaires pour passer son appel et posa ensuite l'appareil contre son oreille.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? fit la voix sèche et glaciale de celui qui avait été son élève des années auparavant.

- Kyoya ! s'exclama gaiement Dino en ignorant l'aura maléfique que dégageait le châtain à ses côtés ainsi que ses murmures incessants (dis-lui, dis-lui, dis-lui, dis-lui...), Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, répondit courtoisement le brun avant de raccrocher sèchement.

Le blond enleva son téléphone de son oreille et contempla l'appareil avec un air éberlué.

- Il m'a raccroché au nez, constata-t-il encore sous le choc.

- Au moins, ce n'est pas toi qui doit lui raccrocher au nez parce qu'il veut du sex-phone, marmonna Tsuna en fusillant des yeux le téléphone qui ne lui avait rien fait. Recommence et réussis cette fois.

Le Boss des Chiavarone acquiesça à nouveau et passa une nouvelle fois son appel. Cette fois-ci, une fois que Kyoya eut décroché, le blond passa directement au sujet important.

- Kyoya, dit-il en forçant son ton gai pour ignorer l'aura désormais malfaisante de Tsuna. Te rappelles-tu de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ?

- Que tu rêvais d'un plan à trois avec Squalo et Xanxus ? répondit Hibari sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Tsuna s'étouffa avec sa salive et dut résister à l'envie de pousser son Hiee. Reborn avait des espions partout, après tout. Même si, il en avait vraiment envie, ce n'était pas le moment d'hurler de surprise. Après, une fois qu'il se serait enfermé dans sa salle de bain et aurait vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de micros. (Une fois, il avait découvert une caméra cachée dans le pommeau de sa douche. Il recherchait encore le coupable)

- Qu-quoi ? s'exclama Dino en rougissant furieusement sous le regard choqué du châtain. Pas ça ! L'astuce pour séduire les femmes !

- Ah, fit simplement le préfet de Namimori en baillant d'ennui. Et ?

- J'ai oublié un détail crucial, expliqua le blond en résistant à l'envie de se lever et de partir mettre un peu de bon sens dans la tête de son ancien élève à coups de poings. Si tu veux séduire une femme, tu dois lui parler de tes sentiments avec délicatesse et retenue.

Tsuna acquiesça vivement à ses côtés et l'autre boss soupira de satisfaction. Bien, cela suffira pour que Kyoya réalise à quel point ses paroles étaient (trop) crues.

- Je vois, murmura ce dernier à travers le combiné. Dans ce cas, '_Sawada Tsunayoshi, j'ai envie de te plaquer contre un banc et de te baiser jusqu'au point où tu ne te rappelles plus de ton nom_' est suffisamment délicat et retenu.

Puis, il raccrocha.

La bouche béante, Dino enleva une nouvelle fois son téléphone de son oreille et observa son appareil avec un air choqué. Avait-il bien entendu ? Avait-il réellement bien entendu ? Vu la couleur du visage du châtain à ses côtés, il n'avait pas rêvé, ni des problèmes d'audition.

- Tsuna, fit gravement le blond en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune. Bonne merde. Tu en auras besoin.

Le châtain poussa un gémissement et repoussa la main du Boss des Chiavarone pour ensuite réaliser une chose.

- Dino, dit-il en maudissant le sort qui faisait que c'était toujours à lui que les pires choses arrivaient. Ton téléphone était en haut-parleur durant ton dernier appel.

Le blond rougit violemment et évita du regard les autres personnes présentes. Qui étaient toutes occupées à cancaner sur les problèmes de couples du jeune Vongola Decimo ainsi que sur les fantasmes sexuel du Boss des Chiavarone.

- Pitié, murmura ce dernier en blanchissant. Dis-moi que personne n'a enregistré cela.

- Trop tard~ fit la voix chantante de Byakuran pendant que celui-ci agitait gaiement son téléphone portable dans les airs.

Tsuna leva vivement sa tête (craquant de ce fait sa nuque) qui était restée penchée sous le désespoir qu'il ressentait et vrilla ses yeux bruns vers le Boss des Gesso. Sans même se concerter avec le blond à ses côtés, le châtain alluma ses anneaux et s'envola pour se jeter aussitôt sur l'albinos pendant que Dino se lançait sur la table et attrapait au vol le téléphone que Byakuran avait lâché lorsque Tsuna l'avait taclé au sol.

- Je l'ai ! hurla avec soulagement le blond en agitant vivement l'appareil.

- Efface ça au plus vite, répondit tout aussi fort le Vongola Decimo qui s'empressa de donner un coup de poing à sa proie qui avait profité de sa position pour le molester.

Dino hocha sa tête et obéit. Cependant, comme sa famiglia n'était pas à ses côtés, il n'était pas aussi efficace et dut faire face aux conséquences de ce fait.

- Euh, Tsuna... murmura-t-il piteusement. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle...

- Quoi ? grogna le châtain qui contemplait le tableau de son œuvre magistrale ("_Byakuran ensanglanté sur fond blanc"_)

- J'ai appuyé sur un mauvais bouton... et j'ai envoyé la vidéo à tous ses contacts...

- Dino, susurra gentiment Tsuna en lâchant la chemise de sa dernière victime et en marchant calmement vers le blond. Comme je t'apprécie réellement, je vais te laisser le choix. Ou tu te déclares en sous-vêtements à Squalo devant Xanxus.

Le boss des Chiavarone déglutit nerveusement et verdit. C'était définitif, Tsuna avait passé trop de temps avec Reborn.

- Ou je t'envoie rejoindre Byakuran, continua Tsuna en souriant adorablement.

Dino frémit et jeta un coup d'œil aux autres personnes présentes pour remarquer qu'elles souriaient toutes avec amusement. Enma Kozato avait même sorti son téléphone et filmait leurs agissements avec son habituel visage neutre.

Bon, il ne devait pas espérer que ces personnes l'aident. D'accord. Quant à Byakuran, c'était déjà trop tard, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que son enterrement se passerait bien.

Le blond posa ensuite ses yeux sur le châtain qui continuait à lui sourire doucement et se décida. Il mourrait comme il avait vécu, sans remords.

- Si je choisis la deuxième option, couina-t-il en regrettant l'absence de Romario, Tu pourras le faire avec ta voix menaçante et ton sourire aimable ?

- Bien sûr, répondit adorablement Tsuna en se jetant sur le blond.

Oui, il ne regrettait rien.

* * *

- Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Le châtain, qui venait de sortir de la salle de réunions et s'était rendu à l'école pour récupérer les notes des cours qu'il avait manqués, sursauta et se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait appelé pour ensuite se raidir.

Entouré par son aura meurtrière et avec sa typique veste noire sur ses épaules, Hibari Kyoya se trouvait devant lui.

Tsuna déglutit et se prépara au pire. Si Hibari lui sortait la même chose qu'il avait entendue auparavant à travers le téléphone de feu-Dino (paix à son âme), le châtain ne savait comment il réagirait. Peut-être de la même façon qu'avec Byakuran. À savoir avec du sang, des cris et des larmes. Et il ne procurerait aucun des trois.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Hibari ? demanda Tsuna en gardant une intonation mesurée.

Le préfet s'avança jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres du boss en formation et approcha sa tête de celle du châtain. Ce dernier résista à l'envie de reculer et fronça ses sourcils en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son gardien du nuage.

- Déshabille-toi, finit par dire le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

Tsuna cilla une fois. Puis une seconde. Ensuite, il écarquilla ses yeux et retint de justesse son Hiee choqué qui avait faillit franchir ses lèvres entrouvertes par le choc.

- Q-q-q-q-q-quoi ?! bégaya-t-il avec une voix stridente (ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé).

- J'ai dit de te déshabiller, répéta avec agacement Hibari en sortant ses tonfas. Ou je te mords à mort.

- M-m-mais ! protesta Tsuna en évitant souplement le coup que lui avait décoché son gardien. Je... Nous sommes en public ! Et pourquoi ?

Soudain, il fut attrapé par la cravate de son costume (qu'il avait du porter pour la réunion avec les autres boss) et eut la surprise d'avoir un grand plan sur le visage pâle du préfet de Namimori.

- Tu ne portes pas l'uniforme de l'école, répondit calmement Hibari. Tu ne peux entrer que si tu portes l'uniforme. Règles de l'école.

Ah, pour une fois, ce qui était sorti de la bouche de son gardien était censé. Tsuna humecta ses lèvres et hocha (difficilement vue la position d'étranglement dans laquelle il se trouvait) sa tête.

- D'accord, affirma-t-il en s'éloignant d'un bond de son gardien du nuage. Je vais me changer.

- Tu peux aussi rentrer dans l'école sous une condition, déclara ce dernier.

Tsuna rétrécit ses yeux et sentit son intuition se mettre en marche. Il n'allait absolument pas apprécier ce qui allait suivre.

- Laquelle ? demanda-t-il cependant en essayant d'ignorer son pressentiment.

- Si tu es nu et dans mes bras, répondit Hibari calmement et sans changer son expression ennuyée.

Oui, son intuition avait eu raison. Tsuna sentit les derniers fragments de sa raison craquer et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se jeta sur son gardien pour lui refaire le portrait.

* * *

**RAR **:

yaya : Merci ^^ Si tu aimes les hibatsu, fais un tour dans mes histoires, je pense que j'en ai écris d'autres.

Koukin-kun: Je ne sais dire si tu es choqué par les stupidités que mon cerveau arrive à produire ou si tu as été horrifié par le concept. Va savoir. Sinon, moi-même, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi Hibari est aussi direct (d'où ce chapitre pour essayer de démêler les idées confuses auxquelles mon cerveau a donné naissance). Et il ne passerait pas par la case viol, c'est contre la loi. Tout au plus, il forcerait la victime à être consentante. Quant à la torture de Tsuna, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai la nette impression qu'elle ne fait que commencer ;)

Miri : Contente de t'avoir fait rire. J'imagine que c'était le but de cette chose. (Est-ce réellement une histoire ?)

saga-et-kanon : Haaa, une fan de 1827, bienvenue~ N'en veux pas trop à Byakuran, il a déjà assez souffert dans ce chapitre ^^ Et, je tiens à le confirmer, la conception du romantisme d'Hibari est juste trop avant-guardiste, c'est pour ça que personne ne le comprend, le pauvre chou ^^

bow : Plus que faire peur, je pense que Hibari choque. Sinon, je suis contente de voir que cette chose qui me trainait dans la tête t'a plu.

**Voilà, fin des réponses au reviews et retour à la case départ. Qui veut une suite ? (Il va de soi que je n'écrirais que si j'ai l'inspiration (et des reviews !) et, malheureusement, elle a l'air de s'être installée pour rester longtemps ^^")**

**Bref. Reviews ?  
**


	3. Où Tsuna a vraiment besoin de vacances

**J'aimerais franchement que cette inspiration cesse. Parce qu'elle m'empêche de dormir et me fait rire avec un air idiot en public. Mais bon, on n'arrête pas l'inspiration, n'est-ce pas ?  
Sinon, je suis tout simplement ébahie par le succès de cette chose. Honnêtement, je ne vois pas comment ce ramassis de stupidités a réussi à récolter autant de commentaires. Il va de soi que je suis plus qu'heureuse par ce fait et que c'est pour ça que je vous propose le chapitre trois de cette chose !**

**Attention, ce chapitre contient du vocabulaire cru (c'est le thème même de cette chose, non ?), un Tsuna de plus en plus perturbé, une Chrome qui cache bien son jeu, un Hibari toujours aussi direct et... je pense que c'est tout.**

* * *

_Où Tsuna a vraiment besoin de vacances.  
_

Tout le monde savait que Hibari Kyoya faisait tout ce qui lui plaisait, et ce sans se soucier de l'avis des autres.

Cependant, il y avait des fois où Tsuna aurait apprécié que le jeune aux cheveux noirs connaisse les bases du savoir-vivre et du comportement convenable en société.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, appela Hibari en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

Le châtain en question sursauta violemment et se couvrit instinctivement les bijoux de famille. (Depuis la fois où son gardien du Nuage les avait agrippés sans prévenir en plein milieu d'un couloir de l'école, Tsuna était plutôt méfiant)

- Hibari ! hurla-t-il en reculant inconsciemment jusqu'à heurter un mur recouvert de dalles blanches. Que fais-tu ici ?!

- Les résultats de la mission, expliqua le jeune en montrant un dossier et en le posant sur l'évier.

- Ah, soupira le châtain.

Il se relaxa. Bien, Hibari était en mode affaires, il ne lui sortirait pas ses phrases choquantes et se contenterait de lui dire en quelques mots ce qui s'était passé durant la mission que le plus jeune lui avait donnée. (Punition pour lui avoir demandé en pleine assemblée matinale de se promener dans le plus simple appareil)

- Comment va Chrome ? demanda Tsuna en se rappelant qu'il avait supplié la jeune fille pour qu'elle accompagne Hibari et s'assure ainsi que le préfet suivait les conditions de la mission.

- Elle est restée sur place pour vérifier si les herbivores étaient encore en vie, répondit Hibari en fronçant ses sourcils comme s'il trouvait cela purement idiot.

- Ah, répéta le châtain.

Hibari devait avoir été de mauvaise humeur (plus que d'habitude) pour avoir laissé ses adversaires sans les achever proprement. Tsuna soupira à nouveau et se prépara mentalement pour une énième session d'excuses auprès des hôpitaux qui avaient été surchargés de travail par le terrifiant préfet.

Puis, le châtain réalisa l'ambiance pesante qui s'était installée durant son bref moment au pays des lamentations et il écarquilla ses yeux en remarquant l'endroit où étaient dirigés ceux de son interlocuteur.

- Hibari, déclara Tsuna en essayant d'ignorer son intuition qui lui hurlait de dégager et fissa. Que regardes-tu ?

- Hn ? marmonna le gardien du Nuage. Tes mains.

Tsuna baissa ses yeux et les élargit brusquement en réalisant où se trouvaient exactement ses mains. Puis, il redressa vivement sa tête et faillit faire un infarctus en croisant le regard de Hibari. Et en voyant le sourire que le jeune aux cheveux noirs avait.

Oh non. Son intuition se mit à faire des cabrioles dans son esprit pour attirer son attention et ainsi lui faire comprendre que sa vie était en jeu en ce moment-même mais Tsuna n'en eut pas besoin. Il suffisait de voir le sourire de son gardien du nuage pour réaliser que quelque chose d'horrible allait arriver.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, fit subitement Hibari avec sa voix grave.

Le châtain sentit son cœur s'accélérer et il rechercha une sortie. Mis à part la fenêtre dans son dos, il n'y avait que la porte pour s'échapper des griffes du préfet un peu trop direct. Cependant, ce dernier se trouvait justement devant la porte. Donc, il ne lui restait que la fenêtre pour espérer s'en sortir sans traumatisme. Mais, vue la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, Tsuna n'avait pas ses pilules et ses anneaux sur lui (ils étaient dans sa chambre).

- Quand je te vois comme ça, continua le préfet en s'avançant d'un pas.

Tsuna déglutit bruyamment et garda ses mains sur son entrejambe. Qu'avait-il fait au bon dieu pour se mettre dans un tel pétrin ?! Était-ce parce qu'il avait massacré sans remords Byakuran et Dino dans la même journée ? Il ne le regrettait absolument pas et serait même prêt à le recommencer mais s'il avait su que cela découlerait en cette situation, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Juré !

- J'ai envie de te prendre comme une bête, acheva Hibari en enlevant d'un geste vif sa cravate.

Les yeux bruns suivirent le vêtement dans sa chute et Tsuna sentit qu'il était temps qu'il agisse. Ça, ou alors qu'il dise adieu à sa pureté.

- Dégage de ma salle de bain ! hurla le châtain en se jetant sur le préfet pour l'étrangler.

Ce dernier élargit son sourire et referma ses bras autour du corps nu et trempé du jeune homme. Cependant, Tsuna était particulièrement remonté par ce qu'avait osé lui sortir son gardien du nuage alors qu'il essayait simplement de prendre un bain relaxant et le châtain envoya voler dans les airs le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

- Wao, s'exclama ce dernier avec un sourire en coin tout en se réceptionnant de justesse sur le rebords de la baignoire pleine. Te voir aussi rétif me donne envie d'utiliser les menottes.

Et Tsuna vit rouge.

* * *

- Je suis désolée, Bossu, s'excusa avec empressement Chrome en s'inclinant sans cesse devant le châtain.

Ce dernier se gratta la nuque et enleva les bandages qui lui recouvraient la bouche pour ensuite prendre la parole.

- Ce n'est rien, assura-t-il en souriant aimablement. De toute façon, Hibari était décidé à venir me voir, tu ne pouvais rien faire.

La jeune fille rougit encore plus en entendant la voix crispée et légèrement rauque (probablement d'avoir trop hurlé) de son supérieur et se réprimanda mentalement pour avoir faillir à la promesse qu'elle avait faite à ce dernier.

Elle l'avait pourtant juré ! Elle avait juré qu'elle se chargerait de distraire l'homme du nuage pour que Bossu puisse ainsi prendre une journée libre et se recharger les batteries. Et Tsuna en avait besoin.

Effacez ça.  
Il n'en avait pas besoin. Sa vie en dépendait.

Devoir passer son quotidien à se charger de réunions entre mafieux, éviter les regards pervers que les fangirls lui envoyaient constamment depuis l'incident et, surtout, avoir à s'occuper des logorrhées de Hibari Kyoya. Oui, tout cela pour tuer un homme.

Ainsi, la douce Chrome avait réalisé à quel point son boss était sur le point de craquer (en le voyant rire sombrement face à une photo prise par Enma lors de la fameuse réunion où Dino Chiavarone et Byakuran Gesso étaient décédés suite à des circonstances encore inexpliquées) et avait décidé de s'en charger.

De ce fait, lorsque Tsuna ordonna avec sa voix grave et extrême sérieuse (celle qui excitait toute personne présente dans un périmètre plutôt large) que Hibari allait se charger d'une mission à Nagoya, Chrome demanda à l'accompagner.

Sitôt qu'il l'eut entendue, le châtain tourna ses yeux étincelants de bonheur et se jeta à ses pieds pour embrasser avec effusion ses bottes.

- Merci, merci, merci, avait-il répété avec ses yeux larmoyants. Ton sacrifice sera récompensé !

Il va de soi que Tsuna avait complètement oublié les menaces que lui avait adressé Mukuro concernant les missions auxquelles participait Chrome. (Ma douce Chrome n'ira jamais seule avec l'Alouette. Si tu n'écoutes pas mon conseil, tu peux dire adieu à ta vie tranquille, kufufu~)

Ou qu'il avait totalement ignoré les menaces de l'illusionniste tant le châtain tenait à sa journée de relaxation.

Bref, tout cela pour rien. Chrome ne sut retenir Hibari que pendant dix minutes (le temps de détruire un gang de mafieux qui s'était installé dans le coin) et ne put rien faire lorsque le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'en alla rejoindre le châtain.

Et c'était pour ce fait que la jeune fille était horrifiée de son échec. Surtout en voyant son boss le lendemain.

Ce dernier était avachi sur son banc et avait le visage (et le corps) entièrement recouverts de bandages. D'ailleurs, Chrome ne l'aurait pas reconnu s'il n'y avait pas eu les cheveux distinguables de Tsuna qui sortaient de ses bandages et les fangirls qui prenaient des photos du jeune. (Il faut l'avouer, depuis l'incident, il était très facile de retrouver le châtain dans une foule. C'était le seul qui était entouré de jeunes filles couinant de bonheur et hurlant des chiffres incompréhensibles. Qu'avait donc à voir 1827 avec cette manie de le mettre en couple avec Hibari Kyoya?)

- Et que s'est-il passé ? demanda doucement Chrome en repoussant dans un coin de son esprit sa facette de fangirl (qui ne l'était pas?) qui piétinait d'impatience pour apprendre ce qui s'était passé entre Tsuna et Hibari.

La réunion du fanclub approchait et elle devait à tout prix y aller avec quelque chose de juteux !

- Hibari est venu chez moi, grogna Tsuna en déposant lourdement son front contre son banc.

Chrome se pencha légèrement en avant, ses joues rougies sous l'anticipation de ce qui allait venir et elle sentit l'esprit de Mukuro effleurer le sien. Cependant, comme tout cela ne concernait absolument pas l'illusionniste, elle le repoussa et continua à prêter attention au châtain qui continuait à afficher une mine déterrée sous ses bandages.

- Alors que je prenais mon bain, continua ce dernier.

L'œil de Chrome s'ouvrit largement et elle réprima l'envie de saisir son calepin pour y inscrire ce que venait de lui dire son boss. Bon dieu, c'était un matériel du tonnerre pour un doujinshi !

- Puis, il a commencé à se déshabiller en disant qu'il avait envie de me nettoyer de fond en comble, marmonna le châtain en fermant les yeux tant il n'en pouvait plus des actions de son gardien du nuage.

La jeune fille ravala son couinement de fangirl et sentit son rougissement s'accentuer. Elle continua à s'approcher du banc de son interlocuteur et faillit trébucher sur le sac de celui-ci tant elle était focalisée sur les paroles du garçon.

- Et j'ai craqué, murmura sombrement Tsuna en serrant ses mains sur le bois de son banc.

Un grincement de mauvaise augure résonna et Chroma constata sans surprise que le banc contenait désormais des dépressions de la même taille que les doigts de son Boss. Cependant, cela ne le préoccupa pas réellement tant elle se sentait flotter sur un petit nuage.

Il avait craqué ! Bossu avait craqué ! Ça voulait sûrement dire qu'il avait fini par céder aux avances de l'homme nuage !

Le son de la porte qui glissait la sortit de ses pensées purement yaoistes et la jeune illusionniste se tourna légèrement de biais pour remarquer avec joie que le deuxième sujet de ses rêveries éveillées se trouvait désormais à l'embrasure de la porte.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, déclara Hibari en s'appuyant avec nonchalance contre l'embrasure.

Le châtain ne réagit pas, toujours plongé dans ses pensées sombres et probablement dépressives.

- Hier soir, continua le préfet sans vraiment se soucier du fait que son interlocuteur ne lui avait prêté aucune attention.

Chrome joignit ses mains sur sa poitrine et garda le silence. Tout comme le firent les autres filles de la classe avec des yeux étincelants.

- J'ai découvert une facette que je n'aurais jamais espéré voir en toi, ajouta le jeune aux cheveux noirs tout en faisant un sourire en coin.

Tsuna redressa sa tête et regarda avec des yeux neutres le visage de son gardien du Nuage. Il le sentait mal. Mais alors là, très mal. Surtout avec le petit sourire qu'affichait Hibari.  
Sans oublier le fait que Enma, ce traître, avait sortit son téléphone et filmait le tout avec son visage neutre.

Oui, l'intuition du châtain s'était mise en marche et le garçon réfléchissait déjà à sa fuite.

- Tu as été une vraie bête dans le lit, acheva Hibari avec des yeux brillants et les joues imperceptiblement rougies de plaisir, Mordant, griffant...

Les yeux de Tsuna s'élargirent brusquement et il se rappela subitement de quoi parlait le préfet.

L'autre soir, lorsque Hibari avait eu le culot de venir dans sa salle de bain pour ensuite essayer de le rejoindre et de faire des choses innommables, le châtain avait craqué et envoyé sa pudeur voler en éclats pour se jeter sur son (désormais) pire cauchemar et essayer de l'envoyer six pieds sous terre pour avoir enfin la paix.

Il va sans dire qu'il n'eut pas l'effet espéré. Principalement parce que c'était Hibari Kyoya et que ce dernier avait particulièrement apprécié le fait de l'avoir (nu) dans ses bras. Ce que Tsuna n'avait pas du tout aimé et l'avait fort bien montré en continuant à se battre contre le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. De ce fait, durant leur bataille, ils avaient fini par échouer dans la chambre du châtain et ce dernier avait projeté Hibari sur le lit suite à un coup de poing particulièrement bien placé (Reborn aurait été fier de lui) pour ensuite essayer de lui refaire le portrait.

Il va de soi que ce fut Tsuna qui eut droit à ce traitement.

Le Boss en formation secoua vivement sa tête pour oublier ce souvenir traumatisant et pâlit en voyant les expressions rêveuses des filles de sa classe.

Et merde.

Tsuna eut soudain la nette impression qu'il verrait une nette augmentation de doujinshi le concernant dans les jours qui suivraient. Puis, il réalisa que Hibari se trouvait désormais à ses côtés et que ce dernier avait mis ses mains à un endroit fort privé.

Et Sawada Tsunayoshi craqua.

- HIEEEEE ! hurla-t-il en se jetant par la fenêtre.

C'était définitif, il était dans la merde.

* * *

RaR:

saga-et-kanon : J'espère que tu avais des mouchoirs sous la main durant ce chapitre ;) Et ce test de personnalité m'a l'air particulièrement important ! Surtout tes résultats en fait :p (Me demande ce que ça donnerait avec moi...)

bow : Pas d'inquiétudes, les tortures de Tsuna sont faites pour durer. Ca et le fait que mon inspiration fait tout pour m'ennuyer et me faire écrire des stupidités...

Miri : Oui, Hibari va continuer à être franc. Quant à Enma, il va aussi faire des petites apparitions par-ci, par-là parce j'en ai envie. :) Par contre, Dino... Vue son inutilité, je pense qu'il n'apparaîtra plus...

Haha8D: Quand suis-je partie ? Blague à part, oui, je suis revenue et en plus, avec une chose aussi atroce sous le bras. Par contre, je doute que Tsuna accepte un jour les avances de Hibari. Ca arrêterait le concept-même de cette chose que j'appelle histoire ^^

Alors, comme d'habitude, les reviews sont vivement appréciées parce qu'où sinon, j'ai la flemme d'écrire. Ensuite... Non, je n'ai rien à dire. Pour meubler, je vais vous offrir un extrait du prochain chapitre :

* * *

_"Dame-Tsuna. Tu as failli à ta promesse. Je vais te tuer. _  
_Bises, Reborn."_

* * *

_- Qu'est-ce que vous aimez le plus chez Tsuna, Hibari-san ? demanda avec animation une fangirl.  
_

_- Ses fesses, répondit sans hésitation le préfet._

* * *

_- Oh, oui ! Oui ! Plus fort ! Aaaah !  
_

_- Tu pousses de jolis cris, Tsunayoshi-kun.  
_


	4. Où Mukuro se sent délaissé

**Il est tard et je devrais être en train de dormir. Cependant, cette fichue inspiration ne me laisse pas tranquille ! Donc, j'ai écrit ça. Appelez ce truc comme vous voulez, histoire, horreur, chose... Les qualificatifs ne manquent pas.**

**Sinon, je tiens à le repréciser : Il n'y aura pas de lemon.  
**

**Attention : vocabulaire cru (sans blague. Après trois chapitres, dois-je vraiment l'écrire ?), Hibari. Un Tsuna qui commence à explorer son côté sombre. Enma et sa caméra. Et un Mukuro qui est un peu à la bourre.**

* * *

_Où Mukuro se sent délaissé._**  
**

Ce matin-là, pour la première fois depuis l'incident, Tsuna se réveilla sans devoir chasser de son lit un préfet plutôt envahissant (le châtain cherchait encore à comprendre comment Hibari faisait pour s'introduire dans sa maison alors qu'il avait déjà changé trois fois le verrou). Ce qui fit que le jeune boss en formation se réveilla avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Bien entendu, cela ne dura pas.

De ce fait, lorsque Tsuna sortit de sa maison en saluant au passage sa mère qui essayait de convaincre Lambo de sortir du placard pour aller à l'école (le gamin refusait catégoriquement d'aller dans un établissement scolaire où Tsuna n'était pas), le châtain était convaincu que quelque chose de mauvais allait se passer.

Appelez ça intuition ou le fait que Tsuna avait vécu une vie atroce depuis l'arrivée de Reborn dans cette dernière, ce qui faisait que le châtain savait que le bonheur ne durait pas. Surtout avec lui.

Donc, quand ses yeux bruns se posèrent sur les corps gravement blessés qui étaient entreposés à son entrée, il ne fit que lever un sourcil et soupira légèrement.

Aujourd'hui, Hibari y avait été mollo.

Parce que, depuis l'incident, le préfet semblait s'être décidé à mettre le boss en formation dans son lit et pour y arriver, avait suivi des cours intensifs de séduction auprès de Dino (entraînant de ce fait la mystérieuse disparition du blond). Et donc, chaque matin, le jeune homme au caractère difficile avait déposé des présents à la porte de Tsuna.

Il va de soi que sa conception de cadeau était légèrement différente de celle du commun des mortels.

Enjambant un corps encore agité de soubresauts sans sourciller, Tsuna tendit la main et sortit le courrier pour vérifier s'il avait enfin reçu la lettre de son avocat (qu'il avait appelé la semaine passée en lui exposant le harcèlement sexuel qu'il subissait au quotidien dans le but d'obtenir un ordre de restriction). Cependant, la lettre qui découvrit était bien plus importante qu'un simple ordre de restriction.

"_Dame-Tsuna,  
Tu as failli à ta promesse. Je vais te tuer.  
Bises, Reborn.  
PS : Préviens ta mère que j'occuperais ta chambre après la disparition mystérieuse de ton corps._"

Le visage dépourvu de toute expression, Tsuna plia soigneusement la lettre et la rangea dans son sac en bandoulière. Puis, il se mit en marche et arriva à parcourir le reste du chemin sans problèmes.

Mais sa chance montra qu'elle était définitivement en vacances à l'entrée de l'école. Il suffisait de voir le visage familier d'une personne qu'il ne voulait surtout pas croiser ce matin-là. Ni aucun autre matin en fait.

- Tsunayoshi-kun, salua suavement Rokudo Mukuro en faisait un sourire aimable au châtain.

Ce dernier s'arrêta net et contempla en silence l'illusionniste avec un regard neutre. D'ailleurs, cet acte surprit Mukuro qui s'était attendu à une réaction bien plus émotive de la part de son pas-boss, ce qui fit que le jeune homme à la chevelure fruitée (et parfumée à l'ananas) en soit déconcerté.

Mais il se reprit rapidement car il n'était pas Rokudo Mukuro pour rien. Ça venait dans son curriculum vitae d'être celui qui déconcertait les gens.

- Tu as osé envoyer Chrome en mission avec l'Alouette, continua-t-il en accentuant son sourire aimable jusqu'à le rendre tout bonnement effrayant. Tu peux dire adieu à ta vie tranquille, kufufu~

Curieusement, la seule réaction qu'eut Tsuna fut de ciller. Puis, le jeune à la chevelure particulièrement sauvage regarda sa montre et s'avança dans l'école sans adresser la parole à son gardien de la Brume.

Ce dernier en resta sans voix et regarda, les bras ballants, son non-boss partir sans savoir comment réagir. Venait-il réellement de se faire ignorer en beauté par Sawada Tsunayoshi ? Réellement ? Par lui ?

Une aura sombre entoura le jeune homme aux cheveux bleutés et celui-ci commença à rire tout seul. Puis, une main se posa gracieusement sur son épaule et Mukuro leva ses yeux vairons vers la personne qui l'avait dérangé dans son moment de planification machiavélique.

- Chrome ? fit-il avec une voix curieuse.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Mukuro-sama, sourit celle-ci doucement. Le Bossu vous gardera toujours une place dans son cœur. Mais pas autant que pour l'homme nuage.

- Pardon ? s'interloqua l'illusionniste.

Et Chrome scella le destin de Tsuna en racontant _l'incident_ à son sauveur.

* * *

- Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la classe levèrent leurs yeux de leurs manuels et affichèrent le même sourire entendu pendant que l'interpellé se demandait si Groenland était beau en cette période. C'était bien, non, le Groenland ? Peut-être un peu froid mais bon... Reborn n'aimait pas le froid, Tsuna réussirait peut-être à survivre un an.

De ce fait, le châtain était tellement plongé dans ses plans pour échapper à sa future mort qu'il n'entendit absolument pas les paroles de son pire cauchemar actuel.

Ce dernier le remarqua et s'avança dans la classe, sous les sourires épanouis des filles de la classe et les photos d'Enma, pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres du boss en formation. Ensuite, Hibari appuya sa main sur le banc violemment et fit de ce fait revenir sur terre la victime de ses attentions.

- Quoi ! aboya la représentation-même de la douceur. Tu ne vois pas que je suis en train de réfléchir !

- Ne pousse pas ta chance, Tsunayoshi, siffla suavement Hibari en saisissant la cravate du châtain pour rapprocher son visage du sien.

Tsuna cilla et loucha légèrement. Depuis quand son nez se trouvait-il à quelques millimètres de celui de son gardien du nuage ? La dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié, ce n'était pas comme ça. Que s'était-il passé durant son séjour au pays de la négation (non, Reborn ne m'a pas envoyé une lettre de menaces. Non, tout n'était qu'un rêve. Tout comme le fait que Hibari semble décider à faire de ma vie un enfer) pour qu'il se retrouve aussi proche du préfet ?

D'ailleurs, ne se trouvait-il pas en danger ? Après tout, Hibari Kyoya n'était pas connu pour apprécier que des gens envahissent son espace vital... Tsuna cligna des yeux une nouvelle fois et se prépara pour l'habituelle menace de son gardien du nuage qui serait inévitablement suivie par une punition douloureuse. (Ce qui avait inspiré d'innombrables fangirls. * tousse*Kyoko*tousse*)

- Ton insolence doit être corrigée, susurra Hibari avec sa voix menaçante.

Tsuna manqua de verser une larme. Il retrouvait enfin le jeune homme qui avait manqué de le faire pisser de peur durant son enfance ! (Non, franchement, se retrouver face à Hibari en pleine nuit, c'est la crise cardiaque assurée) Néanmoins, le châtain était heureux de voir que le préfet pouvait encore être un être frigide et violent qui ne vivait que pour faire respecter les règles.

- Je vais te baiser à mort, annonça le jeune aux cheveux noirs.

Effacez ce qu'il venait de penser. Hibari était toujours le même cauchemar quotidien. Les yeux de Tsuna redevinrent vides d'expression et il s'en alla une nouvelle fois au pays de la négation. Non sans avoir d'abord songé à s'acheter un billet d'avion pour le Groenland.

* * *

La journée touchait à sa fin et la patience du boss en formation également. Il faut avouer qu'avoir Hibari Kyoya déclarer qu'il voulait le baiser comme un lapin alors que Tsuna s'était réfugié dans les toilettes pour garçons n'était pas ce qui pouvait se définir comme quelque chose d'apaisant.

Donc, oui, Sawada Tsunayoshi avait les nerfs à vifs.

Ce qui fit que lorsque Hibari s'avança vers lui avec son désormais habituel sourire en coin supérieur, Tsuna serra ses poings et se prépara à contre-attaquer.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, susurra le jeune aux cheveux noirs en s'approchant du châtain.

- Hibari, répondit sèchement ce dernier sans bouger d'un iota.

Aujourd'hui, Hibari ploierait. Et cesserait enfin cette ridicule idée de le mettre dans son lit. Il était hétéro, bon dieu !

- Ouvre les jambes et prépare-toi à hurler de plaisir, avertit poliment le préfet en plaquant le plus jeune contre un mur.

Et ce, en plein couloir de l'école. Cependant, Tsuna ne se laissa pas affecter par ce fait et continua à regarder froidement son gardien du nuage tout en ignorant les filles (qui s'étaient évanouies suite à une trop grosse perte de sang) et Enma qui avait son téléphone à la main (sérieusement, quand allait-il le lâcher ? Et pourquoi filmait-il tout le temps les mésaventures du châtain?!).

- Pourquoi me veux-tu, Hibari ? rétorqua suavement ce dernier en dévisageant sans frémir le terrifiant préfet. Est-ce juste une attirance sexuelle ? Dans ce cas, je suis certain que tu peux te défouler sur une _autre_ personne.

Les yeux gris du préfet s'écarquillèrent d'un micro-centimètre et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé.

- Voyons, Sawada Tsunayoshi, tu n'es pas si stupide que ça, chuchota-t-il avec une voix basse et rauque (provoquant de ce fait une nouvelle vague d'évanouissements auprès des spectatrices). Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas qu'une simple attirance sexuelle...

Tsuna élargit ses yeux bruns et réprima du mieux qu'il pu son rougissement. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'une personne lui faisait une déclaration. Et avec sa chance atroce, c'était Hibari Kyoya qui avait eu les honneurs.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et le châtain se démena pour sortir des serres du préfet et quitter le couloir ensanglanté. Non sans avoir eu le temps d'hurler ce qui le rongeait intérieurement.

- Comment oses-tu me voler ma première fois !

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, quoiqu'un peu figé, l'actuel gardien du nuage (plus pour longtemps si Tsuna avait son mot à dire) resta droit comme un piquet dans le couloir et porta une main à sa joue (qui avait été molestée par le châtain lorsque ce dernier avait réussi à s'échapper) rougie (par le coup je vous dis!) pendant que ses yeux se faisaient rêveurs (c'est que le coup était plutôt puissant et l'avait sonné).

Blagues à part, Hibari Kyoya était en train de rougir comme une écolière suite au hurlement de son coup de cœur.

Sans oublier que Sawada commençait enfin à réagir à ses avances ! Il restait encore de l'espoir. Dino n'était pas mystérieusement disparu pour rien !

Cependant, Hibari ne savait pas encore à quel point il se trouvait dans l'erreur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous aimez le plus chez Tsuna, Hibari-san ? demanda avec animation une des rares fangirls qui avait survécu.

- Ses fesses, répondit sans hésitation le préfet sans réaliser qu'il venait d'aller à l'encontre de ce qu'il avait dit au châtain.

Bien sûr, si Tsuna avait entendu sa phrase, il aurait immédiatement attaqué le préfet. Cependant, le châtain se trouvait actuellement à l'entrée de l'école et était dans une situation plutôt... particulière.

- Oui ! Oui ! Continue comme ça ! Plus fort ! hurla-t-il en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Rokudo Mukuro continua ses agissements et sentit son sourire chanceler tant sa concentration était mise à mal par les cris de pur plaisir que poussait sa victime du moment.

- Oh ! Oh... Oui ! Vas-y, ne te retiens pas ! continua Tsuna en haletant légèrement.

L'illusionniste déglutit bruyamment et réprima la petite voix agaçante dans sa tête qui ne cessait de lui dire que tout cela aurait l'air bien suspicieux aux spectateurs extérieurs. Et il pria secrètement pour que personne n'arrive et les surprenne. Sincèrement, il ne voyait pas comment il arriverait à expliquer leur situation actuelle sans bafouiller. (Il fallait avouer que voir le Vongola Decimo pouvait surprendre. Mais alors, vraiment surprendre).

- Oh, oui ! Oui ! Plus fort ! Aaaah !

- Tu pousses de jolis cris, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Mukuro avala difficilement sa salive et se tourna vers la personne qui avait pris la parole. Cette dernière se trouvait juste à côté du châtain et regardait celui-ci avec un air vivement intéressé. Cependant, Tsuna ne réagit absolument pas à la phrase du nouveau-venu, tant il était plongé dans sa transe de pur plaisir.

- Kufu...fu, rit avec une légère appréhension Mukuro, Il ne t'entend pas.

Le nouveau-venu cilla et pencha sa tête sur le côté avec un sourire amusé.

- Ah bon ? fit-il avec sa voix guillerette. Pourquoi ?

- Je l'ai plongé dans une illusion cauchemardesque, expliqua l'illusionniste en reprenant de sa superbe.

Pour la perdre sitôt que l'autre prit à nouveau la parole.

- Il a pourtant l'air d'apprécier, remarqua-t-il en désignant le châtain qui continuait à s'extasier à renfort de hurlements.

- C'est que Tsunayoshi-kun est une personne particulièrement intéressante, confia Mukuro en jouant nerveusement avec son trident (c'était la première fois que ses illusions se révélaient inefficaces). Même si je lui montre son amant souffrir sous des tortures inimaginables, il continue à pousser ces cris-là...

- Son amant ?

- L'Alouette, répondit sèchement le jeune homme à la coiffure fruitée.

Un éclat de rire retentit et Mukuro dévisagea avec animosité son interlocuteur (pendant que Tsuna continuait à s'égosiller de plaisir).

- Arara~ souffla le nouveau-venu en essuyant une larme d'hilarité. Je ne sais pas qui t'a mis au courant, Mukuro-chan, mais Tsunayoshi-kun et Hibari-chan ne sont pas amants. Même si Hibari-chan a l'air de vivement y tenir, Tsunayoshi-kun le refuse de tout son être !

Mukuro haussa élégamment un sourcil et croisa ses bras sur son torse tout en défaisant le carcan d'illusions qui recouvraient le Vongola Decimo.

- Oya ? fit-il avec une voix amusée. Tsunayoshi-kun souhaiterait donc la mort de l'Alouette à ce point ?

Pendant ce temps, le châtain tomba à genoux, sa gorge sèche d'avoir tant hurlé et ses yeux humides de ne plus voir le terrifiant préfet de Namimori se faire tuer de multiples façons tout aussi grotesques et atroces les unes que les autres. Déjà en manque, il tourna ses yeux bruns vers le jeune qui lui avait permis de se relaxer et remarqua ensuite l'interlocuteur de son gardien de la brume.

- Ne t'avais-je pas averti, gronda Tsuna en se relevant lentement.

Mukuro se figea et n'osa plus bouger tant l'effet qu'avait la voix menaçante du châtain était grand tandis que le nouveau-venu se jetait aux pieds du plus jeune pour le supplier de le laisser en vie.

- Mais, Tsunayoshi-kun~

- Je l'avais dit, non ? sourit adorablement le châtain. Si tu réapparaissais devant moi et que tu osais m'ennuyer, je te referais le visage~

- Mais, Tsunayoshi-kun~

Mukuro sentit que ce qui allait suivre lui expliquerait pourquoi Chrome lui avait supplié de rester à l'écart du Vongola Decimo et il décida de s'asseoir pour admirer le spectacle.

Et il ne fut pas déçu.  
Tsuna saisit le nouveau-venu par le col et l'envoya voler. Cependant, l'individu n'eut même pas l'occasion de toucher le sol car le châtain s'envola grâce à ses flammes du ciel et le recueillit en plein vol pour l'encastrer ensuite dans un arbre adjacent. Mais ce n'était pas tout car Tsuna sortit le nouveau-venu de son nouveau chez-lui et entreprit de lui refaire le visage, comme promis.

Une fois satisfait du résultat de son nouveau chef d'œuvre (cerisiers ensanglantés par un parfait idiot qui devrait connaître sa place), Tsuna se tourna vers Mukuro (qui avait observé le tout avec un mélange de peur et de tout nouveau respect) et le dévisagea avec un air pensif.

- Mukuro, fit-il après un petit silence (durant lequel on put entendre les derniers râles de la nouvelle victime du châtain). Je te propose un deal.

- Lequel ? répondit calmement l'illusionniste dont le cœur n'en battait pas moins la chamade.

Sawada Tsunayoshi cachait bien son jeu. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le petit châtain était capable d'une telle sauvagerie...

- Je te laisserais me posséder, commença ce dernier avec une voix pesée.

Mukuro se leva lentement et épousseta soigneusement son uniforme tout en préparant son trident. Mafia, prépare-toi, ta fin approche !

- Si tu me débarrasses de tous ces idiots qui veulent me mettre dans leur lit, acheva Tsuna.

La phrase flotta dans les airs et l'illusionniste s'approcha du châtain pour ensuite saisir la main de celui-ci.

- Je refuse, annonça Mukuro. Je tiens à ma vie.

* * *

RaR:

Haha8D: Sincèrement, j'aimerais écrire moins souvent mais bon... cette fichue inspiration ne me laisse pas dormir donc... me voici ! Quant à moi, je n'aimerais pas être Tsuna. En tout cas, pas dans cette fic, vu qu'il s'en prend plein la gueule... Me fait un peu de peine...

bow : Tant mieux qu'elle ne te gêne pas. Ca serait un comble qu'elle gêne les autres en plus qu'elle perturbe mon sommeil ! ^^ Et, je doute que Tsuna se mette avec Hibari. Ca enlèverait tout le fun.

saga-et-kanon : Ne l'avais-je pas déjà dit ? La conception du romantisme de Hibari Kyoya est trop avant-guardiste pour que nous puissions la comprendre XD

Nezion : Hello. ^^ Crois-moi, j'ai aussi eu peur qu'il soit OOC en écrivant cette chose mais bon... à ce qu'il paraît, ça plaît. Donc, je ne m'en soucie plus vraiment ^^" Quant à la punition de Tsuna, elle arrivera progressivement... ¨rire diabolique¨

Miri : Eh oui, Enma est tout le temps présent ^^ Quant à ses vidéos... qui sait. Moi-même, j'en ai aucune idée, ça aura sûrement son explication un autre jour ;)

Bon, semblerait que les extraits vous ai plus la fois passée donc... enjoy cet avant-goût !

* * *

_- Sawada Tsunayoshi. Je ne veux plus de ton corps._

_- Qu-quoi ? balbutia le châtain complètement estomaqué._

* * *

_- Muku-chan ! Show me some lovin'~_

_- Et mon poing, tu veux le voir ?!_

* * *

_- SAWADA ! BAISE AVEC HIBARI À L'EXTRÊME !_

_Et Tsuna craqua. À nouveau. Pour la sixième fois de la journée._

* * *

_"Dame-Tsuna, _  
_Tu n'as pas pris au sérieux ma lettre. Je vais sérieusement te tuer._  
_Bises, Reborn"_


	5. Où Ryohei apprend

**Bon, que puis-je dire ? Cette chose est la fic avec le plus de succès que j'ai jamais eu... Ce qui est tout de même choquant vu que je l'écris vers minuit lorsque cette f***ing inspiration ne veut pas me laisser dormir.  
Quoique, l'autre soir (anniversaire de Ryohei !), j'ai su dormir ! Ce qui explique la publication aujourd'hui ^^**

**Alors, ce chapitre contient un vocabulaire cru (je vais arrêter de prévenir pour ce fait), Hibari qui se lâche de plus en plus, Tsuna qui a entièrement accepté son côté obscur, Mukuro qui aurait préféré rester à l'écart de tout cela et un Byakuran qui encaisse toute la frustration des personnages. Ah, et Ryohei !**

* * *

_Où Ryohei découvre que Tsuna a une façon extrême d'aimer les gens.  
_

Ce matin-là, quand Tsuna se résolut à ouvrir ses yeux, il eut la surprise (non, en fait, il s'y attendait) de découvrir une petite note qui était punaisée sur le mur en face de son lit avec ce qui semblait être une photo comme punaise.  
Cillant avec incompréhension et frottant ses yeux encore ensommeillés, le jeune homme aux légères tendances psychopathes ces derniers temps sortit de son lit et s'avança en titubant vers la note pour arracher la photographie et la jeter au sol, toute sa (maigre) attention matinale focalisée sur le minuscule morceau de papier.

_"Dame-Tsuna, _  
_Tu n'as pas pris au sérieux ma lettre. Je vais sérieusement te tuer._  
_Bises, Reborn_

_PS : Je te conseille de regarder attentivement la photographie au lieu de la jeter au sol comme un déchet."_

- Comment a-t-il su ?! s'exclama avec horreur Tsuna en regardant autour de lui et en craignant que son tuteur démoniaque apparaisse.

Cependant, il ne le vit pas et le châtain décida de continuer à lire la note car il y avait encore des phrases avec la fine et élégante écriture du hitman.

_"PPS : Je sais tout, Dame-Tsuna."_

- Bien sûr ! ironisa le boss en formation en roulant des yeux. Dans ce cas, à quoi suis-je en train de penser ?

Comme par hasard, il y avait encore des mots sur le verso de la note.

_"PPPS : Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Dame-Tsuna. Tu vas être en retard.  
PPPPS : N'oublie pas de prendre la photo avec toi, elle te sera utile. Si tu ne la prends pas, je te punirais de la pire des façons qui soit."_

Tsuna soupira et essaya d'ignorer le fait que son tuteur le connaissait si bien qu'il arrivait à le rabaisser via une simple lettre. Et par post-scriptum qui plus est !  
Le châtain se changea rapidement, non sans avoir auparavant vérifié s'il n'y avait pas de caméras dans les alentours (il y en avait. Trois) et il prit la photographie pour ensuite la contempler. Son visage blanchit et il perdit toute expression (et envie de manger) en observant le cliché.

Repoussant son envie d'incinérer cette horreur (Reborn allait l'écharper vif s'il osait le faire), Tsuna sortit de sa chambre et se rendit à l'école après avoir volé le petit-déjeuner de Lambo (la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Et Tsuna la mangeait glaciale.).

Alors qu'il courait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas arriver en retard à l'école, une pensée s'insinua dans son esprit et le châtain manqua de s'arrêter net lorsqu'elle le percuta réellement.

Où étaient Yamamoto et Gokudera ?

* * *

Une fois à l'école, Tsuna ignora les fangirls qui gloussaient en le suivant et salua aimablement Chrome. Cette dernière avait l'œil dans le vide et était probablement en train de discuter avec Mukuro. Le châtain décida donc que cela ne servait à rien d'insister et il se rendit dans sa classe. Pour remarquer que Yamamoto et Gokudera n'y étaient pas.

Hum, il serait temps qu'il commence à s'inquiéter.

Cependant, avant même que Tsuna puisse mettre en marche son mode Boss Inquiet (+50 points en agressivité et perspicacité), un bruyant soupir résonna à sa droite et il se tourna lentement (son intuition s'était mise en marche et il savait parfaitement à quel point c'était mauvais signe).

- Que se passe-t-il, Chrome ? demanda aimablement Tsuna en réalisant que la personne qui avait soupiré était son inoffensive (ça, c'est ce qu'il croyait) gardienne de la Brume.

- Oh, Bossu, s'exclama la jeune fille en sortant de sa transe déprimée. Rien, je m'inquiétais un peu pour Mukuro-sama...

- Mukuro ? répéta Tsuna en arquant un sourcil surpris. Que lui arrive-t-il ?

Oui, qu'arrivait-il à ce couard qui n'osait même pas se charger d'une poignée de mafieux hyper agressifs et potentiellement mortels ? (Non, Tsuna ne lui en voulait pas pour avoir refusé son offre)

- Byakuran est sorti ce matin des urgences de l'hôpital, murmura Chrome en sortant sa trousse et ses cahiers. Et il est allé rendre une visite à Mukuro-sama.

- Et ?

- Les coups que vous lui avez donné étaient peut-être un peu trop forts... fit vaguement Chrome en n'osant pas regarder son boss dans les yeux.

Tsuna fronça ses sourcils et voulut en savoir plus. Il se pencha vers le banc de la jeune fille et voulut la questionner un peu plus mais fut interrompu dans sa tentative par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait brusquement.

- TSUNAYOSHI-KUN ! hurla la voix douce et mélodieuse de son Gardien de la Brume (masculin cette fois-ci). SAUVE-MOI !

Tsuna écarquilla ses yeux et parvint à discerner une forme floue (à la chevelure d'ananas et qui bougeait réellement rapidement) courir vers lui et se cacher dans son dos avant d'étrécir ses orbes bruns lorsqu'il aperçut un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et au large sourire à l'entrée.

- Hellooo, lovely~ salua Byakuran en faisant un clin d'œil coquin au boss Vongola en formation.

Ce dernier resta de pierre (il avait déjà l'habitude avec Hibari, il n'avait pas besoin d'un second cas social) et enflamma calmement ses anneaux. Puis, tout en s'avançant d'un pas décidé, le châtain prit la parole.

- Mukuro, fit-il avec une voix tranquille. Explique-moi.

L'illusionniste profita du fait que son pas-boss défonçait le portrait de l'albinos pour se recoiffer (son épis s'était un peu abaissé) et inspira profondément pour ensuite prendre la parole.

- Depuis qu'il est sorti de l'hôpital, déclara le jeune homme à la chevelure fruitée, Il se prend pour un dragueur anglophone...

- Je vois, constata tranquillement Tsuna en tordant le bras de son adversaire sans aucune pitié.

Ce dernier se contenta de faire un nouveau clin d'œil au châtain et sourit largement.

- Hey, you're a feisty one~ I like it !

Puis, comme s'il avait remarqué que s'il ajoutait un mot de plus, il dirait bonjour au cimetière, Byakuran (ou plutôt sa version anglophone) se tourna vers Mukuro (qui s'était enfin repris et avait de nouveau son sourire méprisant aux lèvres) pour l'interpeller.

- Muku-chan ! Show me some lovin'~ murmura l'albinos avec une voix rauque qui envoya toutes les fangirls présentes à terre (Chrome non incluse).

L'illusionniste (mâle, quoique, c'est discutable... vu ce que Byakuran prévoyait de lui faire porter) frémit et fit apparaître son trident pendant qu'une aura meurtrière se développait autour de son corps.

- Et mon poing, tu veux le voir ?! susurra doucereusement Mukuro en caressant lentement son arme.

Byakuran en bava. Parce que Tsuna l'avait frappé violemment à la joue, l'envoyant de ce fait voler à travers la fenêtre et s'écraser cinq mètres plus bas dans la cour de l'école. Son gardien de la brume souffla bruyamment et s'adossa à la fenêtre brisée pour contempler le carnage. Pardon, l'œuvre d'art. (_Byakuran encastré dans la cour_)

- Kufufu, rit-il joyeusement. Je lui donnerais bien un sept.

- Hum, marmonna Tsuna en s'approchant à son tour pour admirer le résultat._ Byakuran ensanglanté sur fond blanc_ était plus réussi...

Soudain, une vague de murmures résonna dans la salle et les deux adolescents se tournèrent lentement vers la source de ces chuchotis.

- Kufufu, rit à nouveau Mukuro (quoique cette fois-ci plus nerveusement), Je te laisse te charger de l'Alouette, Tsunayoshi-kun~

Et l'illusionniste disparut dans un nuage de fumée indigo. Le lâche. Laissant ainsi le châtain face à son cauchemar actuel.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, susurra aimablement Hibari en sortant ses tonfas.

Le jeune en question déglutit bruyamment et se demanda si le terrifiant préfet qu'il avait toujours connu (et pas la version perverse des derniers jours) était revenu et si cela signifiait qu'il allait bientôt connaître l'expression même du mot souffrance...

- Je ne veux plus de ton corps.

- Qu-quoi ? balbutia le châtain complètement estomaqué.

Il suffisait donc de détruire l'école pour qu'Hibari ne le veuille plus dans son lit ?! Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait avant ? Était-il réellement un si grand idiot que ça comme le disait si souvent Reborn ?

- Du moins, continua Hibari sans se soucier de l'air béat du châtain, Je ne voudrais plus de ton corps durant les vingt minutes où je te mordrais à mort pour avoir endommagé l'école.

Oh. Tsuna contempla la fenêtre brisée ainsi que les nombreux bancs renversés (lorsqu'il avait balancé Byakuran dessus) et comprit ce qui allait suivre. Il allait se faire mordre à mort. Il allait souffrir. Et après cette souffrance, il devrait à nouveau faire face aux tentatives de séduction de Hibari.  
Enfin, il ne se rendrait pas sans s'être auparavant battu !

- Hibari, s'exclama-t-il en s'humectant nerveusement les lèvres. Je pensais pourtant avoir une place importante dans ton cœur ! Tu ne me ferais tout de même pas du mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Le préfet s'arrêta net dans sa progression vers le châtain et pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

- Il est vrai que j'ai envie de te prendre contre cette fenêtre en ce moment-même, admit Hibari sans se soucier de la grimace qu'eut Tsuna à ses mots, Mais tout homme doit savoir séparer ses affaires privées de son travail.

Oui, c'était définitif, il était dans la merde. Le jeune boss en formation s'appuya contre la fenêtre et songea à la lettre que son tuteur avait affectueusement laissé à son chevet.

« Désolé, Reborn » s'excusa mentalement le châtain. « Tu ne seras pas celui qui me tueras... »

Puis, ses pensées furent trop embrouillées par la souffrance. Et il craqua.

* * *

Le soleil commençait lentement sa descente à l'horizon et Tsuna pouvait clairement sentir son moral en faire de même.

Entre l'arrivée de Byakuran (qui était comme un cafard. Sincèrement, rien ne le tuait!), ses nouvelles tentatives de drague et la réaction explosive de Hibari qui n'avait pas apprécié qu'un herbivore albinos lui vole son Sawada Tsunayoshi (dixit le préfet), la craquage mental du châtain en question qui n'avait pas aimé comment les deux idiots se battaient pour les faveurs qu'il ne leur donnerait jamais, l'apparition surprise de Mukuro qui avait ricané en voyant Hibari se faire démonter par un Sawada Tsunayoshi très remonté par la tentative du préfet de le peloter alors que le châtain refaisait (à nouveau) le portrait de Byakuran, Enma et son téléphone (quand allait-il arrêter de prendre en vidéos tout ce que faisait Tsuna...), les fangirls et bien d'autres pétages de câbles... Tsuna n'en pouvait plus.  
Sincèrement, le prochain qui essayait de le draguer, il allait voir de près les poissons dans la mer. Et, oui, c'était bien une menace. Pas une invitation à aller à l'aquarium. Contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Dino. Stupide blond.

À des kilomètres de là, emmitouflé dans des bandages et des plâtres, un boss mafieux italien éternua et grimaça de douleur.

Des foulées énergiques se firent entendre dans le lointain et Tsuna tourna lentement sa tête vers la personne qui arrivait pour la saluer avec un sourire las mais néanmoins accueillant.

- Grand frère, fit-il gaiement. Comment s'est passée ta mission en Chine ?

- Bien à l'extrême, Tsuna ! sourit largement l'énergique gardien du soleil du châtain. Je viens de passer à l'école à l'extrême pour déposer l'extrême certificat médical !

- Content de savoir que tout c'est bien passé, acquiesça le plus jeune doucement tout en souhaitant que son gardien du nuage soit aussi facile à diriger.

- De ce fait, Tsuna, continua Ryohei en sortant de la poche de son sweater un mémo jaune poussin. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Le châtain écarquilla ses yeux. Ryohei n'avait pas prononcé son mot favori, ce qui était un signe que ce qui allait suivre était extrêmement important. Le jeune boss en formation plissa ses paupières et se prépara au pire. Autour d'eux, les gens continuaient à se promener dans le parc de Namimori et l'adolescent regretta qu'il ne puisse vivre aussi innocemment que les personnes qu'il apercevait autour de lui. Ryohei prit une longue inspiration et Tsuna se tendit en préparation à la nouvelle.

- SAWADA ! BAISE AVEC HIBARI À L'EXTRÊME !

Le châtain cilla. Pendant que tout le parc se tournait vers les deux jeunes. Cependant, Tsuna ignora ce fait (il commençait à s'y habituer) et s'avança vers son gardien pour le saisir brusquement par le col de son sweater.

- Plaît-il ? fit-il avec un ton extrêmement adorable.

- Baise avec Hibari à l'extrême, répéta cette fois-ci plus doucement Ryohei (vu que sa respiration s'était faite impossible). Il m'a dit que si je te convainquais, il me donnerait plus de fonds pour le club de boxe à l'extrême !

- Hibari a fait ça ? demanda Tsuna en gardant une expression adorable.

Le boxeur hocha la tête et sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il avait réveillé le diable ?

- Je vois, murmura le châtain en craquant bruyamment ses phalanges. Il semblerait que je doive lui faire passer le message autrement...

Soudain, Hibari apparut dans le parc comme par magie (ce qui était faux, il espionnait Tsuna depuis une branche d'arbre) aux côtés du plus jeune et ce dernier se tourna prestement vers le préfet avec un large sourire innocent sur les lèvres.

- Alors, fit le gardien du Nuage en dévisageant le châtain avec un air neutre. Vas-tu me laisser te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu oublies ton nom ?

Et Tsuna craqua. À nouveau. Pour la sixième fois de la journée.

* * *

RaR:

Miri : Contente que ça t'ai fait rire. Quant à Enma et Reborn, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils ont des rôles secondaires qui leur vont plutôt bien, tu ne trouves pas ?

Haha8D: Oui, oui, des corps inconscients comme cadeau. N'est-ce pas adorable ? :P Quant au sadisme de Tsuna... Que veux-tu, il a vécu avec Reborn, il fallait bien que son influence ressorte quelque part ;)

saga-et-kanon : Voilà, Dino est réapparu (pendant une ligne) ! ^^ Et Hibari peut redevenir à la normale. Pendant 20 min. Mouais...

Ze folle: Voilà~ La suite est là~

Je m'excuse pour avoir répondu si peu aux reviews mais bon... J'ai le cerveau compote (pas assez dormi) et tout ça, par la faute de cette fichue fic !  
Sinon, je vous annonce que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. J'espère que vous le lirez ;)


	6. Où Reborn est un sexy bâtard

**Eh oui, voici la fin de ce délire. J'espère sincèrement que cette chose a su vous divertir. Moi, elle l'a fait et ça me suffit. ^^  
Bref, appréciez le dernier chapitre !  
**

**Attention, ce chapitre contient des stupidités (en très grand nombre), des allusions à certains films que vous connaissez tous, un ananas souffre-douleur, un Hibari qui se lâche, un Tsuna qui est passé au côté obscur de la force, Byakuran et Enma ainsi que sa caméra (c'est qu'ils sont inséparables). Sans oublier notre tuteur favori !**

* * *

_Où Reborn est un sexy bâtard manipulateur  
ou  
Où Tsuna a vraiment, vraiment besoin de vacances._

_"À l'intention de la bande d'imbéciles qui semble ignorer le sens de la phrase '_Fichez-moi la paix_',_  
_Je pars._  
_Bises, Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_PS : Reborn, tout est de ta faute. Puis, celle de Hibari. Enfin, n'oublie pas de punir Dino. C'est un M, il aimera ça alors choisis bien la punition._

_PPS : À l'intention de Gokudera, tu peux garder ta collection secrète de mes caleçons."_

Sawada Tsunayoshi, seize ans et toutes ses dents (pour le moment) regarda la feuille qu'il venait de recouvrir de caractères et soupira avec satisfaction du résultat. Bien, avec ça, ils comprendraient. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à embarquer clandestinement dans un avion en partance pour le Groenland et tout finirait bien.

On y croit.

Car, il n'avait même pas mis un pied hors de sa chambre que son plan tomba en morceaux. Et ce, par la faute de son démoniaque tu(t)eur. Ou plutôt, d'une petite enveloppe qui était plantée sur la rampe des escaliers. Non, pas collée. Plantée.

Comment son démoniaque tuteur avait réussi l'exploit de planter un morceau de papier dans du bois restait un mystère pour l'adolescent aux yeux bruns. Cependant, ce dernier n'y prêta pas vraiment attention et saisit l'enveloppe pour ensuite l'ouvrir et parcourir rapidement son contenu.

_"Dame-Tsuna,_  
_Je hais le Groenland. Si tu oses t'y rendre, tu peux dire adieu à l'option 'mort lente et douloureuse' et bonjour à l'option 'mort cauchemardesque qui ferait pleurer d'horreur les plus grands psychopathes qui aient existé'._  
_Choisis bien._  
_Bises, Reborn._

_PS : Je ne suis pas coupable de ta fuite. Par contre, merci pour ton conseil concernant Dino."_

Tsuna blanchit et regarda vivement autour de lui. Comment avait-il fait ?!

Comment avait-il fait pour lire sa note qu'il venait d'écrire ? Et, pire, comment avait-il fait pour enfoncer cette note dans la rampe en moins de cinq secondes ?! Menaçant de faire une crise d'hyperventilation tant il paniquait, le jeune homme sortit de sa maison en courant et, l'habitude lui menant la vie dure, se rendit à l'école. Ce qu'il regretta une fois qu'il eut mis ses pieds dans l'enceinte scolaire. Car son prédateur privé, couramment nommé Hibari Kyoya, se jeta aussitôt sur lui pour l'enserrer entre ses serres.

En gros, il lui mit la main aux fesses.

Et, réagissant comme toute jeune fille se devait de le faire en pareille situation, Tsuna se retourna vivement pour lui flanquer une baffe tout en hurlant à pleins poumons.

- KYAAAA ! PERVERS !

Face au cri digne d'une héroïne de shojo manga, Hibari ne put que faire un visage de pierre. Avant d'essuyer dignement le mince filet de sang qui coulait de sa narine droite (résultat du direct de Sawada Tsunayoshi. N'allez pas croire que Hibari Kyoya, le terrifiant préfet de Namimori, avait eu une hémorragie nasale en songeant que le châtain avait une voix décidément bien féminine et que l'uniforme féminin lui irait bien mieux. Surtout la jupe. Et les chaussettes hautes... *tousse*on s'égare là...*tousse*)

- Ne craignez rien, ma mie, s'exclama une voix aux intonations héroïques qui donna à Tsuna une inexplicable envie d'enfoncer son poing (enflammé au préalable) dans la figure de la personne. Je vous sauverai de ce rustre avec mon fidèle destrier !

Tsuna virevolta gracieusement et contempla sans sourciller l'individu qui lui avait parlé auparavant s'écraser à l'endroit où il s'était tenu. Pour ensuite sentir un de ses sourcils (le gauche pour celui que ça intéresse. Quoi ? Les fétichistes des sourcils existent, vous savez!) être agité par un tic.

- Byakuran, susurra-t-il aimablement. Pourquoi chevauches-tu Mukuro ?

- TSUNAYOSHI-KUN, pleurnicha avec force le jeune à la coiffure fruitée qui subissait un traitement indignant (la Société Protectrice des Ananas, SPA pour faire court, allait être prévenue sur-le-champ!)

L'albinos se redressa difficilement, écrasant de ce fait sans pitié l'illusionniste qui se trouvait entre ses jambes et se tourna vers le châtain pour lui décocher un sourire étincelant.

- Ma mie, fit-il en roulant fièrement les mots sur sa langue, Je vois que mon destrier a attiré votre royale attention. Cependant, ne vous souciez pas, il sera capable de supporter nos poids conjoints~

Le sourcil (gauche) de Tsuna tiqua de plus en plus et il inspira profondément. Ensuite, après avoir vérifié qu'aucun véritable danger ne se trouvait aux alentours (à savoir Enma et sa caméra. Il était là. Perché sur un arbre, son téléphone à la main et son habituel visage neutre à la clef), le jeune homme enflamma ses anneaux et fit craquer avec un air menaçant ses phalanges.

- Je peux savoir d'où t'est venue la merveilleuse idée de forcer Mon gardien de la Brume à se déguiser en cheval ? gronda le boss en formation pendant que le gardien en question versait des larmes de soulagement.

Son calvaire était enfin terminé ! Sincèrement, il ne savait pas ce qu'avait le Millefiore mais lorsque Mukuro l'avait aperçu au pied de son lit ce matin-là (et hurlé au viol lorsque l'albinos l'avait forcé à se dévêtir. Sayonara sa virilité et fierté) et qu'il avait du enfiler le costume de cheval pour ensuite être forcé à porter Byakuran sur son dos (c'est que ce bougre avait une force terrifiante!).  
Mais, heureusement pour l'illusionniste qui avait fait pleurer bien des mafieux dur à cuire et qui pleurait désormais comme une fillette tout en résistant à l'envie de sucer son pouce (ça ne servirait à rien vu que le doigt était recouvert d'un faux sabot en velours), Sawada Tsunayoshi, son sauveur bien plus viril que le plus viril de ses rêves (oui, Mukuro faisait des rêves dignes d'un film Twilight), était là. Et, qui plus est, d'une humeur massacrante. Sans doute était-il réglé.

Tsuna sentit un frisson, annonciateur qu'une personne venait une nouvelle fois de le confondre avec une fichue fille, et résista à son envie d'envoyer définitivement Byakuran six pieds sous terre. De toute façon, cela ne serait qu'un gaspillage d'énergie vu que l'albinos revenait toujours l'ennuyer le lendemain. Était-il un chat ? Ou plutôt un cafard vu qu'il résistait à tout. Même au X-Burner, puissance deux, pour tout vous dire...

Néanmoins, comme il n'était même pas neuf heures et qu'il avait déjà été molesté une fo- effacez ça. Byakuran venait de lui mettre la main aux fesses tout en lui assurant que son destrier n'était pas aussi bien formé que ce qui se trouvait sous ses mailles et Tsuna craqua.  
Son visage recouvert par une ombre sinistre, il fit un large sourire légèrement tordu et ignora le fait que Mukuro avait couiné comme une jouvencelle en détresse et que Hibari avait porté sa main à son visage pour stopper son saignement du nez qui semblait avoir empiré suite à la vue du sourire sadique du châtain.

Une fois que Tsuna fut satisfait de sa nouvelle œuvre d'art ("_La souffrance du chevalier"_), il se frotta brièvement les mains sur le pantalon de Byakuran pour effacer toute trace de sang qui s'y trouvait et se rendit ensuite dans sa classe sans prêter la moindre attention à ses deux gardiens présents. Ces derniers, une fois n'est pas coutume, ne se battaient pas et étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sans bouger.

- Suis-je le seul à être excité, finit par murmurer Mukuro en contemplant ce qui restait de son stalker.

- Hn, confirma Hibari en essuyant avec classe le sang qui continuait à couler à flot de ses narines et en gardant malgré tout un visage de marbre.

* * *

Lorsque la journée toucha à sa fin, Tsuna se prépara à rentrer chez lui et saisit son sac pour arrêter sa main à quelques centimètres de la bandoulière. Son instinct s'était mis en marche et ce n'était jamais un bon signe.

Donc, écoutant son instinct, il abandonna son sac et s'en alla avec un pas pressé. Pour ensuite découvrir une chose atroce. Là, à la sortie de l'école (ou à l'entrée. Tout dépendait de la direction où on allait), se trouvait son pire cauchemar actuel. Son intuition l'avait donc trahi.

- Hibari, salua glacialement Tsuna en passant à côté du préfet.

Il évita habilement les mains baladeuses du garçon aux cheveux noirs et sauta en arrière lorsqu'un tonfa fusa vers son ventre.

- Mais que te passe-t-il, hurla Tsuna en évitant un nouveau coup. À un moment, tu veux me voir dans ton lit et à l'autre, tu m'attaque ! Décide-toi !

Hibari fronça ses sourcils et resserra ses doigts autour de ses tonfas.

- Ne m'ordonne pas ce que je dois faire, Sawada Tsunayoshi, siffla-t-il avec une intonation menaçante. Tu ne peux le faire que dans une chambre et lorsque c'est une soirée SM.

Tsuna tiqua et décida d'attaquer.

* * *

Une fois à sa maison, le châtain réalisa que ses deux meilleurs amis n'étaient toujours venus à l'école et commença à se faire un sang d'encre avant d'être distrait. Il faut avouer qu'avoir la fenêtre de sa chambre voler en éclat et de recevoir une lettre en plein visage à la vitesse Mach 3, pouvait distraire n'importe qui.

Tsuna défit la lettre et grimaça lorsqu'il remit ensuite en place son nez. Puis, une fois certain qu'aucun de ses organes n'avait été endommagé définitivement, il lut ce qui y était inscrit.

_"Dame-Tsuna,_  
_Je te vois._  
_Bises, Reborn."_

Blanchissant, Tsuna se rappela subitement de la menace de mort qui pesait telle l'épée de Damoclès sur sa tête et commença à élaborer un plan. Bon, pour s'en sortir en vie, il devait sacrifier une vie pour apaiser le monstre qui lui en voulait.

Voyons voir, qui, de son entourage, était-il capable de sacrifier (Byakuran non inclus car Reborn appréciait l'albinos. Va savoir pourquoi ils s'entendaient bien. Entre S qu'ils disaient). Les lèvres du châtain s'élargirent en un sourire satisfait et il sortit de sa maison en courant.  
Une fois arrivé à l'endroit désiré, il sonna à la porte et attendit patiemment. Comme il s'y attendait, la porte s'ouvrit rapidement pour dévoiler le corps vêtu d'un kimono lâche uniquement retenu par un corde nonchalamment nouée autour de la taille et le visage orné d'un sourire satisfait.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, ronronna Hibari Kyoya en s'appuyant calmement contre le mur de sa maison. Que me vaut le _plaisir _de ta présence ? As-tu enfin accepté que ta véritable place soit entre mes jambes ?

- Hibari, le coupa aussitôt Tsuna (qui refusait d'entendre les fantasmes de son gardien du nuage), Je suis à toi.

Le sourire du préfet s'élargit et il tendit une de ses mains vers la corde qui maintenait tant bien que mal son kimono dans l'intention évidente de la défaire. Cependant, le châtain n'en avait pas fini.

- À une seule condition. Empêche Reborn de me tuer.

Le sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres, Hibari acquiesça et tira sur le tissu. Les yeux bruns s'élargirent brutalement et Tsuna sentit un hoquet surpris traverser ses lèvres entrouvertes.  
Et, ses réflexes reprenant le contrôle de son corps comme ils l'avaient fait durant cette semaine infernale, il envoya son poing dans le visage du préfet.

Oups ?

* * *

Haletant brutalement, Tsuna se redressa brusquement dans son lit en serra avec force ses couvertures. Ses yeux voyagèrent fiévreusement d'un objet à l'autre se trouvant dans sa chambre et il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'apaiser.

- Un rêve, murmura-t-il en riait faiblement tant son soulagement était grand. Tout n'était qu'un rêve. Pas d'Hibari pervers qui essaie de me mettre dans son lit, pas de Reborn qui veut ma peau, pas de Byakuran qui refuse de mourir... pas de Mukuro souffre-douleur.

Affirmations qui furent aussitôt contredites par un bras musclé (provenant des profondeurs de ses couvertures et causant de ce fait un cri strident effrayé de la part du châtain) qui s'enroula autour du torse tremblant du jeune homme.

- Tsuna-koi, marmonna une voix virile pendant qu'une tête se posait sur son épaule et que Tsuna se figeait suite au surnom affectueux. Reviens dormir. À moins que tu ne veuilles que je te démontre pourquoi j'estime que tu es foutrement baisable ?

Le châtain foutrement baisable en question blanchit et ne questionna même plus son instinct qui lui hurlait que tout n'avait PAS été un rêve et que, oui, Hibari Kyoya se trouvait bel et bien dans ses bras. Nu. Et lui aussi.

Il hurla.

* * *

Baissant sa longue-vue, Reborn fit un sourire amusé et dévisagea en silence le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant lui et avait plusieurs clés USB autour de lui.

- Comme promis, murmura ce dernier en étalant les différentes clés sur la table basse qui le séparait du démon plus connu sous le nom de Reborn, Toutes les vidéos humiliantes concernant Sawada Tsunayoshi de ces derniers jours ainsi que quelques bonus que j'ai su capturer dans sa maison avant qu'il ne remarque les caméras...

- Bien, approuva le tueur en hochant une fois sa tête (son fédora recouvrant de ce fait ses yeux brièvement et lui donnait un air maléfique). Tu as bien rempli ta mission, Kozato Enma.

Le rouquin redressa vivement sa tête et regarda avec espoir le visage neutre du tueur qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Vous allez me rendre les membres de ma famille ? demanda Enma en sentant son cœur se serrer.

Cela devait bien faire une semaine que toute sa famille avait disparu. En ne laissant qu'une petite note derrière eux.

_"Enma,_  
_Reborn nous a demandé d'aller lui chercher son chapeau. Nous reviendrons le plus vite possible !"_

- Ils ne sont toujours pas revenus ? s'étonna faussement l'homme en sirotant sa tasse de café noir.

Le rouquin nia silencieusement.

- Il est vrai que mon chapelier est un peu... particulier, confessa Reborn en haussant ses épaules. Voilà pourquoi j'avais aussi envoyé Yamamoto et Gokudera. Cependant, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'ils seraient resté piégés là-bas.

- Et où est ce là-bas ? s'inquiéta le boss des Shimon en élevant pour la première fois la voix.

- À ton avis ? rétorqua aussitôt le tueur. Au Pays des Merveilles. Seul le Chapelier Fou fait des chapeaux convenables.

* * *

- Dis, s'exclama gaiement Yamamoto en buvant une tasse de thé pour la centième fois de la journée. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il ressemble à Jo***y D**p ?

Gokudera serra avec force ses bâtons de dynamite et s'enjoignit au calme.

- Alors, demanda pour une énième fois l'homme aux cheveux roux et au curieux chapeau. Quelle est la ressemblance entre un bureau et un corbeau ?

- QU'ILS N'EN RESTE QUE DES CENDRES APRÈS MON PASSAGE ! beugla Gokudera en envoyant son calme aux orties.

* * *

**RaR**:

Haha8D: Alors, contente d'avoir vu juste ? Je pense que tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir _Byakuran ensanglanté sur fond blanc_. Raaah, je veux cette oeuvre d'art ! (Plus le beau gosse qui va avec ;D) Et, oui, mon pseudonyme se lit anonyme. Curieusement, je n'aime pas vraiment les nems ^^"

Miri: Contente de voir que cette chose continue à amuser. Même s'il y a parfois des phrases que je relis et que je me demande sincèrement si je vais oser poster ça... Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a fait tout autant rire ^^

Ze folle: Tu as de la chance, mon inspiration a décidé qu'il était très amusant de m'empêcher de dormir. Donc, me voici ! ^^

**Voilà, terminus, tout le monde descend ! J'espère sincèrement que cette chose que je n'ose même pas appeler histoire vous a plue et vous a fait rire. **  
**Sinon, à la prochaine fois ?**


End file.
